


The Archives

by I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Tail Sex, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine
Summary: You’ve always loved books, especially old ones and you’ve been working so hard to get your archive into decent order. One night when you’re putting one of your favorites away, you have an unexpected visitor. The subject of the book you’ve just put on a shelf is standing in front of you, in all his powerful glory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWingsofLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingsofLucifer/gifts).

> This is for my B2. I love you to the end of the universe, and you deserve more Lucifer in your life.

The Archive was starting to feel like more of a home to you than your own apartment. It felt like you hadn’t slept properly for days, but you knew it was going to be worth it in the end. Having all these beautiful old books properly organized was going to be spectacular and you could finally see the finish line. You picked up a tattered, leather-bound book from the pile and brushed your hand lovingly over the worn cover. A first edition of ‘Paradise Lost’ under your fingers, and you sighed contentedly as you walked it to its new location in the more protected basement of The Archives.  
They called it a basement, but it felt more like a crypt at times. It was always so dark down here, but it was dry and would keep the older books safe which was the important thing.  
You felt a chill in the air and involuntary shiver wracked your body. To this day, you still couldn’t figure out where this ridiculous breeze was coming from, but figured it was just part of the package when buildings were as old as this one.  
You put ‘Paradise Lost’ in its new place on a shelf, and ran a finger down its spine before starting to turn away. 

“Wistful over poetry about me already? That does bode well, doesn’t it?” 

You spin around, barely able to breathe. Red eyes staring at you from the darkness. Something brushing against your arm and trailing down lower. 

SLAM

You hit the wall and feel a hand press over your mouth. Another hand is pinning your arms above your head. 

“I’m going to move my hand now, but please don’t scream. It really does irritate me and to be honest I’m not in the mood for a headache right now.” 

You nod as best you can. Slowly the hand slips away and even through the fear, you manage to find your voice. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” 

“I felt a longing for me and got curious. I don’t normally remain curious enough to interact with people but... well. Your longing is a bit more than just literary, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you mean! Who are you?” 

Red eyes flare up again and in the light of them you see horns on the man’s head. Shadows of enormous wings flatten across the walls and shelves around you. The power emanating off this man was palpable, and his face was ecstatically beautiful. It was twisted into a dark smirk, but still filled with so much beauty it took your breath away. 

You felt something brush your arm again. This time it didn’t stop. It trailed further up until it was trailing up your neck. You shudder as his tail scratched along your jaw, and the blond being in front of you chuckled as he saw and felt your reaction to his touch. 

“Like I said. Longing.” 

His lips crushed yours and he swallowed the moan you couldn’t stop from escaping. His tongue pressed along the seam of your lips until you opened up to him and he licked inside your mouth. He tasted like fire and ice and power and your head was spinning with the dizzying heat radiating from where you were connected, your body trembling from the intensity of the need. It hurt, lust was burning through you so hot that it pained you. He was the only cure.


	2. Chapter 2

You freed your hands and twisted them into his hair, tugging him closer. As his hard chest pressed against you, you felt your knees buckle. If he wasn’t holding you so tightly, the floor would have come up to meet you. 

Licking his lips, he swiftly removed your clothes with a click of his fingers. Then those same fingers were dragging across your collar bone. A low growl was rumbling through his chest as he looked at you. He leaned closer, pressing his nose to your neck before inhaling deeply. 

“Mmmm. You smell so sweet.” 

With that, he latched his mouth to your pulse point and sucked. Hard. Bringing blood to the surface and a whimper to your lips. 

“Please...” you started to say, but the words were ripped from you as his teeth started to work over the tender skin of the forming bruise.  
Your brain was fogging up. All you could think about was touching, feeling, and tasting. 

His mouth trailed lower and he sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting down in short but sharply teasing bites. 

You gasped, keening with a near desperate edge. Your arms trying to move but still held firm above your head. 

He pressed you harder against the wall, the coolness of it serving to soothe your fevered flesh. 

Then you felt it again. The sharp scratching down your jaw and neck, pressing down your body maddeningly slowly.  
As the tail moved closer to your hip, your back arched and pressed your breast further into his mouth. He moved to your other nipple and suckled hard, no teasing this time. His breathing quickening and his pupils completely blown at the way your body was responding to him. 

His tail was inching lower and he pressed his leg between your shaking thighs, spreading them so that his tail could reach the sweetest part of you. 

His tail slipped once through your soft, dripping folds. You moaned and flung your head back against the wall, and then watched transfixed as his tail came up to his mouth. He detached his lips from your swollen and tortured nipple to stick out a forked tongue. 

With a wink, he licked the evidence of your arousal from the tip of his tail. 

“You taste even sweeter than you smell” he growled out, light crackling around you both. His eyes flared red once more, and you could tell any restraint he had was lost. 

You saw his wings flare out, and he lunged.


	3. Chapter 3

The gasp that escaped your lips was cut short in shock as you felt his wings surround you. He had one hand still grasping your wrists together above your head, but the arm that had been pinning you to the wall had now moved. Instead, soft feathers were surrounding every inch of you, holding you firmly in place. They were pulsing, sending a current directly into your skin at every point of contact. 

He dragged a hand slowly down your side, the flesh of your breast puckering as the soft touch sent a tingling ache through the delicate skin there. His hand didn’t stop, continuing its slow and torturous journey down your body. Fingers and palm kneading into your hips. His grip suddenly tightens on every part of you. 

“The wetter you get, the more I can smell you, little one. It’s delectable,” he growls directly into your ear, his hot breath along the shell sending shivers through your entire being. 

His hand once again begins moving down, forcing your legs further apart. Without warning he plunges two fingers deep inside, fucking them into you roughly while biting along your neck. 

You don’t even try to stop the moans and whimpers. It feels better than anything you can remember, and you never want it to end. 

“More- please, more,” you beg, breathless from the onslaught of pleasure. 

“More? Needy little thing, aren’t you?” But he complies and a third finger joins the other two. He focuses on your G-spot, unrelenting in his movements. Your head falls back to where you think the wall should be, but there’s nothing there. Momentarily distracted, you open your eyes and see that you aren’t just gripped and being held by wings, you are actually floating several feet in the air. This beautiful creature is supporting your entire weight effortlessly, and bringing you to the point of ecstasy without a single body part on the ground.


End file.
